Love Remembers
by ShadowDanseur
Summary: Just a short story about all the things love remembers.


**Author's Note: I don't know if I will be adding to this or not. It just wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down, so I did. Also, it is written a little like a story my dear friend Rach wrote. I encourage everyone to go read it, it's beautiful! It's called They Know They Don't, by oneturtledove. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.**

* * *

**_Love Remembers_**

Love remembers that often times, she prefers a simple dinner of spaghetti or macaroni and cheese over a gourmet one that takes hours to cook.

Love remembers that when she is having a rough day, if all of his attempts to make her smile have failed, a bag of peanut M&M's will do the trick. It has to be peanut ones though, she doesn't like the plain chocolate ones.

Love remembers the day that her sister passed away. That day she is always quiet, a little more resigned and withdrawn. He knows not to push too hard on this day; in fact, he goes out of his way to make sure that this day is a calm, boring one. He will not accept a case on this day, and tries to make sure she has the option for a free day if she needs it. Not that she ever has. That's not the point though.

Love remembers that she has a small scar shaped like a lightning bolt on the back of her left hand, below her pinky. She's had it since she was a little girl and has no idea where it came from.

Love remembers that although they don't always get a long anymore, she loves her big brother. They don't agree on a lot of things, but he loves his sister, and so he doesn't mind that Bill hates him.

Love remembers that although she protests, she likes to be taken care of. She takes care of so many people, especially him, that it's important for her to feel pampered sometimes. Although she would never admit it, and he'd never think to suggest it.

Love remembers that although she doesn't drink soda often, she prefers Pepsi to Coca Cola. And it's soda - not soda pop, not pop. Just soda. Call it anything else and she will nag you endlessly.

Love remembers that there are several different "I'm Fine's" and can differentiate between them. There is a course of action for every one, and certain procedures to be followed. Deviate from them and it's a whole new playing field.

Love remembers that although he has asked her not to call him Fox, she has never asked him not to call her Dana. He just got so used to calling her Scully that it is now as familiar as a favorite shirt. Besides, he's reserving the use of her first name for when they finally cross that invisible line and admit their truths to one another.

Love remembers the groove of her lower back that is reserved especially for his hand. He could find it blindfolded, drunk, in the dark, half dead. It's his spot.

Love remembers the first time she ruffled his hair, squeezed his hand and gave him a hug. All of these are very cherished memories. All elicit a different response from him, and come at certain times or after different events/occurrences.

Love remembers all the different tones and inflections in her voice when she says his name. There are many of them, and he knows every one.

Love remembers that her taste in music changes with her mood. When she is trying to relax, it's soft hits or instrumental. When she's cleaning, or angry, it's alternative or rock. Those are the two most common ones.

Love remembers that nothing makes her feel more comfortable and relaxed than a comfy pair of sweats, a baggy sweater and a cup of her favorite tea. Especially when she's sick.

Love remembers that she has a favorite tea for different occasions. There's one for when she's sick, when she's trying to relax and one when she's upset. She makes a point to make sure her cupboard is always stocked with at least one box of each.

Love remembers the texture and smell of her hair, and that her favorite shampoo seems to be Garnier. Nine times out of ten, Garnier is the kind of shampoo she brings when they are out of town. If something happens and they are stuck in the rain, the rain brings out the smell of the shampoo in her hair. He loves that smell.

Love remembers the exact spot his chin comes to rest on the crown of her head. It is another one of his spots.

Love remembers the look on her face when she finds him hurt or otherwise in pain. That look alone could stop his heart.

Love remembers the perfect way she fits into his arms, and the ghostly feel of her body in them even after she's gone.

Love remembers the face of every person who has ever hurt her, and has a whole catalog of ways to maim and injure each one of them should he ever get the chance.

Love remembers that her favorite colors are blue and green.

Love remembers that she prefers purple grapes over green, peaches over pears, and bananas over apples. Which was odd, because she loved applesauce.

Love remembers that pumpkin pie is her favorite, and then the holidays can't be properly celebrated without it. She will argue this with anyone, and has many times. She comes from an apple pie family, and has had to defend her guilty pleasure many times over the years.

Love remembers that she hates running. She does a lot of it in their job, especially with and because of and for him, but she hates it. Running ranks pretty high up on the list of things that she does because she has to and not because she wants to.

Love remembers that although the road has been a tough one, she has often told him that there is no one else she would walk it with. And love believes her, because the same is true for him. He would have given up long ago had it not been for her.

* * *

**_"Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove. Oh no! It is an ever fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken." Marianne Dashwood, Sense and Sensibility_**


End file.
